Biggest Crush
by yaoiFantasy
Summary: complete: yaoi Squall/Zell. Kirban for Faithless. Oneshot. Two weeks after the Sorceress final battle, Squall and Rinoa break up. Zell, who's biggest crush is that sexy-lion, decides to confess his feelings to Squall.


Biggest Crush  
by: Julie (yaoifantasy) **Written:** July 2002 **  
Warning:** Rated R, yaoi Squall/Zell, yuri Quistis/Selphie, hetero Seifer/Fujin and Rinoa/Irvine  
**Kirban For:** Faith visitor #1500 ^.^  
**Disclaimer:** Yet again, I realize in his dismal moment that I don't own anything of Final Fantasy 8. One day that realization is going to drive me to suicide... I swear... *le sigh* ... *dreams of Zell/Squall*  


~*~

In the Balamb Cafeteria, Zell sat at a table with Seifer and Quistis. Barely two weeks had passed since the final battle with Ultimecia, and Garden life was slowly turning back to its normal pace.

Not that it would ever be completely normal. Balamb Garden was now the center of Gaia. All the other World Powers bowed to Balamb Garden. Including Esthar. Balamb Garden housed the saviors of the world. The mercenary training center was the basic ruling hub of the world in everything but declaration.

Yet things were slowing down for the SeeD officers of Balamb. Peace had spread itself across the world, giving everyone time to calm down at get use to what life was supposed to be. Though the SeeD officers were trained for war, they also were human. And with the slow pace, the SeeD were able to gain social lives, love lives, and basically sit back and enjoy life.

It was a well deserved break for the saviors of the world. Being able to relax after their hard fought efforts against Time Compression.

Sitting there, happily drinking his soda with Seifer and Quistis, Zell stole a glance at his biggest crush. 

In all obviousness, Zell Dincht had always thought Squall Leonhart was one of the most handsome guys he'd ever seen. Then when he was put into a team with the brunette lion (along with the asshole Seifer Almasy, sadly to say) for the Field Exam, Zell thought he could never be happier. 

That, of course, was ruled-out as the best moment in Zell's life when Squall doubled back to save him in the Desert Prison. Squall had ran ahead from the others just to make sure Zell was alright. Just to make sure Zell was safe. And when Zell grabbed Squall, nuzzling his face to, eh, Squall's crotch, Zell knew then that it was the happiest moment of his life.

And after Selphie, Quistis, and Rinoa went out to prevent Galbadia from shooting missiles at Trabia and Balamb Gardens, Squall _actually_ agreed to spend time walking around the Garden with Zell. It wasn't very conversational, but Squall actually agreed to spend time with the blonde.

Then, of course, the time in Esthar when Squall trusted Zell to defend the city against the Lunatic Pandora: Zell felt proud that Squall trusted him so much. Believed in his abilities so much.

In the Cafeteria Squall Leonhart was, sadly, sitting with his girlfriend Rinoa Heartilly.

But Zell stole a glance, nonetheless. The brunette and raven-haired couple looked as happy as ever. Squall actually sat there, attempting to look mildly aware of a conversation as Rinoa sat happily chattering away.

"Daydreaming?" Seifer's voice interrupted Zell's unintended long glance at the dreamy lion.

Zell set down his soda as he turned to look at Seifer, sneering at the large blonde. "Shut up!" Zell growled.

"Chickie needs play time?" Seifer mused, smirking at his favorite torture victim.

"Seifer," Quistis grumbled, watching Seifer with an unamused expression.

Seifer looked at Quistis, raising his blonde eyebrows. "Hey! Zell's the one that wants Squall to be his toy-lion."

Zell held back pushing Seifer out of his chair only because Quistis was sitting at the table.

"Not so loud," Quistis snapped at Seifer. 

"Chickie's a fag," Seifer replied, picking up his own soda. "Nothing wrong with that."

Quistis leaned onto the table, glaring at Seifer. "He doesn't want people to know. Nor does he want Squall to know he's got a crush on him! So just shut up about it."

Seifer shook his head as he took a large drink from his soda.

"I've had it!" Rinoa's voice boomed through the Cafeteria.

The three blondes turned to Squall and Rinoa's table to see that Rinoa was standing, glaring down at Squall.

"You bastard," Rinoa continued in a loud voice.

Squall's eyes were watching her, but he'd kept that same bored expression on his face.

"I'm tired of never feeling good enough around you!" Rinoa yelled, continuing to glare at Squall.

"What are you talking about?" Squall asked plainly.

"I'm not pretty enough for you," Rinoa said, holding her hands up so as people watching would look at her body. "I'm not sexy. You've barely kissed me! What is so horrible about the way I look that you don't want to touch me!" Rinoa moved her hands on the table, keeping her stern glare.

Squall stood up, putting his own hands on the table to lean over and get in Rinoa's face. "Just because I don't want to fuck you doesn't mean you're not pretty."

Rinoa picked up her cup of orange juice and threw it into Squall's face.

Squall stood straight, moving a hand up to wipe off his face in a slow motion.

"You barely look at me!" Rinoa snapped. "And I _know_ I'm hot. So why don't you want to do more then sit across from each other? I'd like to kiss you _sometime_."

"And when we were making out last night, that wasn't kissing?" Squall asked in a harsh voice, dropping his hands to his sides. Orange juice dripped from his bangs, down his face.

"Well, you never want to do anything more," Rinoa growled.

"You know why," Squall snapped back at her.

"Oh my god," Rinoa grumbled, holding her hands up in a fed-up motion. "You're a virgin. Hyne, Squall you've got to lose it sometime."

"After dating for two weeks?!" Squall said, looking disgusted. "What kind of slut are you?"

"Fuck you!" Rinoa yelled at him, picking up Squall's soda and tossing the drink into his face.

Squall wiped his face off with his gloved hands for the second time.

"You some kind of fag or something, Squall?" Rinoa growled loudly. "Don't want to sleep with girls."

"I don't see anything wrong with wanting to keep my virginity for a while," Squall stated, glaring at his (ex)girlfriend.

"I've got needs," Rinoa snapped.

"Buy a dildo," Squall said plainly.

Rinoa then reached across the table and slapped Squall hard.

Squall stood, frozen stiff for a moment, in shock that his (ex)girlfriend had just done that. He then turned away from her and started to leave the Cafeteria.

"Oh, you're not leaving!" Rinoa yelled, heading around to go after Squall. 

She grabbed his arm, but Squall shrugged her off harshly. 

"I'm the one that's leaving!" Rinoa stated, hurrying to head out of the Cafeteria first.

Squall stopped walking, watching Rinoa run off. He then looked around at the SeeD and trainees, noticing that everyone was staring at him. And then he remember that he and Rinoa had been shouting his virginity all across the Cafeteria. 

Slowly, Squall walked towards the Cafeteria exit, planning on heading back to the dorms.

"Holy Mother of the Divine," Zell mumbled softly after Squall disappeared through the exit.

Seifer turned back to the table from watching Squall, his soft turquoise eyes slightly wide. "Fuck," he mumbled, looking up to see Quistis and Zell's faces.

"That's... embarrassing," Quistis mumbled, picking up her coffee to take a slow sip.

"Asshole!" Selphie's voice yelled as he jumped up from her table.

"What the hell?" Zell mumbled, turned to watch Selphie glare down at Irvine.

Irvine stood from his chair, shaking his head at Selphie before turning to leave the Cafeteria himself.

Selphie glared at Irvine then turned to head to Zell, Seifer, and Quistis's table. She stopped next to the table, hands on her hips.

"You guys think Rinoa or Squall was right?" Selphie snapped at the group, daring them to say the wrong answer.

"Squall," Quistis said softly, watching Selphie.

Selphie's angry expression changed to a pout as she flopped into the empty chair. "That's what I thought! But Irvine's over there saying how Squall shouldn't ... eh! Blah blah, who cares. Irvine's a fucking asshole."

"Damn girl," Seifer said softly. "It's just wrong to hear to cuss. You okay?"

"I just can't stand Irvine," Selphie growled. "Making me feel bad because I'm a virgin by saying Squall should just sleep with Rinoa. I mean, we haven't known each other for very long."

"It's okay, Selph," Zell said. "I agree."

Selphie sneered. "Sure we saved the world and all that stuff, but... fighting and love are two _very_ different things! You can't associate time you've spent fighting a Sorceress for time in evolving a relationship! It's very different. Am I right?"

Quistis nodded, putting her hand on Selphie's crossed arms. "Yes, you are. There isn't anything wrong with wanting to wait."

"That bastard," Selphie grumbled, looking sad.

"Damn," Zell said softly. "Two of the most popular couples in the Garden just broke up."

"I'm not bringing Fujin in here," Seifer mumbled, drinking his soda. "Bad karma. She'll get pissed at me and we'll break up."

Quistis half-frowned at Seifer. "That's awfully superstitious of you."

Seifer raised his eyebrows, shaking his head. "I'm not taking any chances."

"Besides, if Fujin breaks up with you," Zell said. "she'd break your face."

"Shut up," Seifer said, sneering at Zell.

Zell stuck his tongue out at Seifer.

"Why don't you run off to see if Squall's okay?" Seifer said, still sneering. "Maybe help him take a shower."

Zell's mouth feel open, eyes wide. 

"Seifer!" Quistis grumbled, kicking the blonde under the table.

"Fuck!" Seifer grimaced, reaching under the table to rub his shin.

Selphie frowned at Zell, eyeing the blonde. "What did that mean?" she asked the group of blondes.

Quistis turned to Selphie, shrugging. "Seifer's just an asshole like that."

"Bitch," Seifer muttered under his breath, glaring at Quistis, still rubbing his shin.

"Shut. Up," Quistis snarled softly at Seifer.

Zell half sneered when Selphie looked back to him, not knowing what to say to the realization in her eyes.

Selphie's mouth fell open and she leaned onto the table, eyes wide. "You like Squall?" she whispered, astonished.

Zell's cheeks blushed as he sat back in his chair, fumbling his arms before deciding on a way to cross them. He shook his head nervously, attempting to get a little pride back. "No," he said, though it didn't sound convincing.

Selphie's open mouth turned into a small shocked smile. "You're gay?" She was still leaning on the table, using her whispered voice.

Zell just sneered a nervous expression.

Seifer smirked at Zell then said "Chickie's just wishing he could help Squall in the shower."

Zell turned to glare at Seifer.

Selphie half smirked at Seifer then look at Zell again. "You really like Squall, huh?" she asked, smirking with her nose wrinkled.

Zell just blushed a little more.

Selphie sat tall, shaking her head. "That's so weird! I've never known a gay person before," she said, chewing on her lower lip.

"Don't tell anyone," Zell said softly, eyeing her.

"Course not!" Selphie replied seriously. 

"Yeah," Seifer said, smirking his trademark grin. "Zell wouldn't be able to shower with Squall anymore. Ruin his spank-bank image collection."

Zell held up his fist, as though he was going to punch Seifer. But Quistis quickly spoke.

"Zell!" Quistis said then turned to Seifer. "Knock it off!"

Seifer smirked happily at Zell, shifting in his seat to look around the Cafeteria.

Selphie glanced from Seifer to Zell before asking "You gonna ask Squall out?" in a soft voice.

"No," Zell said quickly, frowning at the brunette girl.

"Why not?" Selphie asked.

"Squall's straight," Zell answered, sneering sadly. "And the closest I'll ever get to him _is_ in the shower room." Zell turned to glare at Seifer. "Thank you very much, fuckhead."

Seifer smirked.

"Aw!" Selphie said in a pouted voice. "You should!"

Zell looked back to her, eyes slightly wide. "You're not getting the whole _gay_ thing are you?"

"If you've liked him for a long time, and Squall's your best friend and all," Selphie said, holding her hands up, elbows on the table. "You should just ask him out."

"Squall ain't my best friend," Zell replied, frowning.

Selphie crossed her hands on the table. "I thought you two were best friends."

Zell shook his head, shrugging. "He talks to me about as much as he talks to everyone else."

"Oh," Selphie said softly. "Then start hanging out with him more!" she insisted.

"Damn, girl," Seifer said, looking at Selphie. "You gonna try and hook them up now?"

Selphie smiled. "I could try."

"No!" Zell said in a pouted tone. "Jus leave me to my nonexistent sex life, okay?"

Selphie sighed, nodding. 

* * *

"Zell," Squall's voice interrupted the group's conversation on the Training Center's monster population. "Seifer. Quistis. Selphie."

The four looked up at Squall, surprised to see Squall had returned to the Cafeteria after only being gone for an hour. 

"You okay?" Zell asked.

Squall nodded to him, shifting awkwardly. "Can I sit?" he asked.

"Oh yeah! Sure!" Selphie said brightly.

Squall nodded, taking a chair from another table and setting it between Seifer and Selphie. He then sat down, sighing.

"So you and Rinoa are broken up?" Selphie said, trying to sound supportive.

Squall nodded, then looked to meet Selphie's eyes. "And I hope you broke it off with Irvine?"

Selphie shifted in her chair, frowning. "Yeah, why?"

"Good," Squall said softly. "because Rinoa and Irvine are ... _talking_ in Rinoa's room right now." Though Squall didn't mean _talking_.

Selphie's eyes widened as she turned to glare down at the table in front of her. "That bastard."

Squall looked at Selphie sadly, then looked down to his own lap.

Selphie held up her hands shaking her head. "No, no," she said. "I'm not going to let it get to me. Irvine's a male-slut. Rinoa's a whore. Let them have each other."

She shook her head, resting her hands on her lap.

Squall looked around the table before deciding he'd just ask. "Anyone think there's something wrong with being gay?"

Zell coughed, nearly spitting out the soda he'd been taking a large gulp of.

Seifer looked to Zell, trying desperately not to smile. "You okay?" he asked with just a _hint_ of humor in his voice.

Zell nodded, still coughing. "Yeah," he mumbled out. "Swallowed wrong." He coughed again, then put his left hand over his eyes, trying to control himself.

Selphie looked at Squall, trying to hide a smile. "Nothing's wrong with being gay, Squall."

"I didn't think so," Squall said softly. "Rinoa kept telling me I must be, since I don't want to sleep with her." Squall sighed. "Even if I am, which ... I don't - whatever."

Zell eyed Squall.

"I don't think its a bad thing," Squall finished. "People fall in love."

* * *

Squall walked with Zell and Seifer towards their dorm rooms. Selphie and Quistis had broken away, heading to the girl's dorm room section. So the boys were left alone.

It was a week after Squall and Rinoa broke up. Squall had been the same, though he'd hung out more with Zell, Seifer, Quistis, and Selphie. Since Rinoa wasn't following him around everywhere, Squall was able to do other things.

"Squall!" Rinoa's voice spat from behind the group.

Squall sighed, turning around to look at her.

She sneered, crossing her arms. "Won't sleep with me, but you'll sleep with two guys?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Seifer sneered. "This is the male section of the dorm rooms, bitch."

Rinoa shook her head.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Seifer continued. "Spreading you legs and screaming Irvine's name tonight?"

"Eat me, jerk-off," Rinoa said plainly. "Go find your ugly one-eyed bitch."

Seifer stepped forward, honestly planning on slamming his fist into Rinoa's face. Squall caught Seifer's arm before the blonde could move more then a step.

"You have five seconds to get away from me, or I'll crack you fucking skull open," Seifer snarled, daring her to come closer.

Rinoa frowned, stepping backwards. "You're lucky I have a date, otherwise I'd stay and make you eat those words," she said before turning around and heading away.

Seifer ripped his arm from Squall's hold. "Fuck head," Seifer growled. "You should have let me deck her!"

"And kill her last two brain cells?" Squall replied. 

Zell smiled from in back of Squall, trying to hold back a snicker.

"Besides, she isn't worth the trouble," Squall said.

Seifer sighed. "Can't believe she said that about Fujin. Fucking cunt."

"Don't worry," Squall said. "Rinoa was just being a bitch. Fujin's beautiful."

Seifer half smiled. "Thanks."

Squall nodded. "She is, so don't worry about Rinoa."

"I'm gonna go see Fujin," Seifer said softly. "Just to see her, you know."

"Yeah, sure," Zell said, smiling at Seifer. 

"Talk to you tomorrow," Squall said softly.

"Bye," Seifer said. "Have fun," he added, glancing at Zell with a small smirk before turning to go to his girlfriend's dorm room.

Zell sneered at Seifer, then shook his head, turning to continue down the hallway. He ran right into Squall, who'd been looking at him.

"Woow!" Zell said, standing back.

"Sorry," Squall said, frowning.

"My fault," Zell said, shrugging.

Squall turned around and started back for the dorms, Zell quickly running to take up step next to Squall. 

"So," Zell mumbled, trying to think of something to say.

"Want to go to the movies tomorrow?" Squall asked, glancing over to Zell.

Zell looked up to the brunette, pausing before saying. "Um, sure! What movie?"

"I wanted to see _Unfortunate_," Squall said. "We can go to an afternoon showing. Get lunch first?" Squall glanced to Zell.

Zell wondered briefly is Squall was asking him out on a date. But that was just stupid, so Zell shrugged it off. He was horny so it was difficult to read Squall's intentions.

Zell smiled at Squall, nodding. "Sounds fun."

Squall nodded back then stopped walking. "My room." He motioned to the door a few feet from him.

Zell smiled. "See ya tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow," Squall agreed, pulling out his keycard.

Zell watched Squall walk into his room before turning down the hallway to go to his private dorm.

* * *

Seifer walked with Fujin, her hand clasped in his, heading towards the Cafeteria for breakfast.

"Seifer!" Zell called from behind, heading up to walk with the couple.

"Chicken Wuss?" Seifer said.

"Squall asked me to the movies," Zell said, his eyes wide.

"Friday night?" Seifer asked.

Zell shook his head. "Naw, today in the afternoon. And we're gonna eat lunch together."

"What do you think?" Seifer asked, eyeing the short blonde.

"I donno!" Zell said loudly. "That's why I'm asking you!"

Fujin smiled to herself.

"When you're eating lunch, casually bring up the fact you want to blow him," Seifer said, shrugging.

"Urgh!" Zell groaned. "That ain't helping, Seifer! Doesn't work like that."

Seifer grabbed Zell's chin, smirking down as he said "Yeah it will, you're so cute." in baby-talk.

Zell pulled his face from Seifer, glaring angrily. "Stop! You're _supposed_ to help me!"

Seifer chuckled. 

"Help you?" Squall's voice startled the group.

Zell turned around to see Squall stepping around the corner, buttoning his shirt up.

"Zell can't tie his shoes," Seifer said, shrugging.

"Oh! _Fuck you_!" Zell snarled.

Seifer pointed to Zell's feet. Zell looked down to see that he'd forgotten to tie his shoes.

Zell looked up see Squall staring down at Zell's red skater shoes. Squall turned his eyes to look up at Zell, raising an eyebrow.

Zell opened his mouth, trying to think of something else Seifer was supposed to help him with. But there wasn't anything that sounded good enough, or better then the stupid _can't tie his shoes_ smart ass remark by Seifer.

Zell breathed, glancing from Squall to Seifer before Zell knelt down to tie his shoes.

Seifer smirked at Zell, trying not to laugh hard.

Squall sighed, walking to the group before he knelt down next to Zell, taking the shoelaces from Zell.

"I _know_ how to do it!" Zell grumbled, trying to take his shoelaces back.

By now Seifer was laughing hard, Fujin laughing softly next to him.

Squall looked up to meet Zell's sapphire eyes, trying not to smile. "You see, this lace goes under this one," Squall said softly.

Zell pushed Squall's hands away, quickly tying his shoes himself. 

Squall stood back up, smiling down at Zell.

"That was fucked up," Seifer chuckled at Squall.

Squall smiled at the large blonde before looking back down at Zell. 

Zell looked up from tying his shoes only to realize he was near eye-level to Squall's crotch. After a moment of staring at the leather pants that covered the center of Zell's desire, Zell pushed himself up from the ground. He looked at Squall's face, worried that the brunette had noticed his staring. But Squall was laughing softly while looking at Seifer.

Zell turned to Seifer, sneering.

"I'm so proud of you," Seifer said, attempting to look at Zell like a loving father.

Zell flipped Seifer off, growling "Blow me."

Seifer sighed, looking to Fujin lovingly. "They grow up so fast."

Fujin smiled at Seifer, nodding. 

Squall stepped around Zell, walking towards Seifer.

"What time to you want to go to the movies?" Zell asked, watching Squall turn around.

"There's a 1:25 showing," Squall answering, looking at Zell. "We can have lunch before then. Or go to a late lunch after the movie?"

Zell smiled. "We can eat first. Or after! Whatever is fine with me."

Behind Squall, out of the brunette's view, Seifer motioned to Squall while looking at Zell. Mouthing the words "Just tell him you want to blow him," Seifer moving his fist to his mouth. Moving his fist close then away from his mouth, he made the motion of pretending to blow someone.

"How about a late lunch?" Squall asked.

Zell's eyes widened as he sneered at Seifer. He raised his hand to flip Seifer off, forgetting that Squall was trying to talk to him. Seifer smirked, flicking his tongue at Zell. Fujin shook her head, smiling.

Zell looked to Squall, dropping his arm quickly. 

Squall glanced back to Seifer, who just shrugged.

Squall turned back to Zell.

"I'm sorry," Zell said stepping towards Squall. "What were you saying, baby?" he said absently, taking a quick glance at Seifer to glare at the large blonde.

Seifer smirked.

Squall looked at Zell's face, surprised at the sudden nickname. But when Zell turned back to look at him, Squall spoke. "Late lunch?"

Zell nodded. "That's fine," he said with a smile.

* * *

"They left earlier today," Quistis said with a frown. "Yet still not back. Its near 8 o'clock."

Seifer shrugged, walking next to the blonde, Fujin on the other side of him.

"Maybe Zell confessed his love to Squall and they're staying at a hotel room?" Seifer guessed, though not really believing it himself.

Selphie was walking next to Quistis, opposite of Seifer. "Zell and Squall would make a cute couple," she said brightly.

"All of a sudden you know a gay guy and you're promoting homosexuality?" Seifer asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

Selphie sneered at him. "Maybe more people are gay, and don't say anything. You think about that? There isn't anything wrong with it! Nothing to hide. Shouldn't have to hide. Society is a bunch of assholes."

"Lesbian?" Seifer asked Selphie.

She just sneered, turning her head away from him. "Ugh," Selphie grumbled, trying to ignore Seifer.

"SQUALL," Fujin's voice interrupted Seifer from saying further comments to Selphie.

The group looked ahead of them to see Squall and Zell walking towards them.

Zell waved, smiling happily. Squall looked up from whatever he'd been saying to Zell, nodding to the group.

They quickly meet up, stopping to talk.

"You've been gone for hours," Quistis said, concerned. "Where were you?"

Zell shrugged. "We went to lunch after the movie and just kept talking."

"Manager got mad at us for taking up the table after two hours, since the dinner rush started," Squall said softly.

Zell nodded. "Kicked us out, but we walked around Balamb City for a while."

"Anything interesting come up?" Seifer asked, eyeing Zell.

Squall shrugged. "We just talked."

Zell eyed Seifer, shaking his head ever so slightly, careful to make sure Squall didn't notice.

"Hyne Squall," Selphie said with a smile. "Kinda looks like you two were on a-"

"So you're finally back," Rinoa's voice interrupted the conversation. Irvine was next to her, looking at the others.

Squall frowned at Rinoa. "What do you care?" he asked.

Rinoa shrugged. "Just glad I finally know you really _are_ a faggot," she said plainly.

Squall sneered at her. "Slut."

"You and Zell have a nice date?" Irvine asked.

"It wasn't-" Zell started, but Squall grabbed Zell's hand while keeping his glare at Rinoa and Irvine.

"Yes," Squall answered, daring them to say something.

Zell's eyes widened as he looked over to Squall.

"And if you don't mind," Squall continued, stepping forward to past the people he'd been talking to. Zell was dragged behind him. "The date isn't over."

Zell's eyes stayed wide as Squall pulled the blonde away from the staring eyes, dragging Zell back to his dorm room.

"What?!" Rinoa muttered loudly, watching Squall and Zell disappear around the corner. She glanced to Irvine, who was sneering disgustedly.

"Huh," Irvine mumbled, taking Rinoa's hand and leading her away.

"Gross!" Rinoa grumbled in a loud tone.

"Um?" Selphie mumbled, looking to the other three she'd been walking with. "What just happened?"

"Squall took Zell back to his dorm," Seifer said softly, eyes locked where the two _gay_ men disappeared.

Selphie looked up to Seifer. "Then it _was_ a date?"

Seifer looked down at the small brunette girl. "Maybe?"

* * *

"Wow," Selphie said softly, sitting on Quistis's couch in the blonde woman's dorm room. "You think they're doing something?"

Quistis shrugged, heading away from her small kitchenette to sit next to Selphie. Two glasses of white wine were in her hands. 

Quistis gave a glass to Selphie, sighing as she sat. "I don't know. It's kind of fast if they really are a couple, you know? Unless they really talked about a lot of serious stuff today."

Selphie nodded, sipping her wine. "They make a cute couple, though. Don't you think?"

"I can see it," Quistis replied softly.

"You're pretty open about gay stuff," Selphie commented.

Quistis met Selphie's eyes. "Never saw anything wrong with it."

"Yeah, I know," Selphie replied. "We talked about that before. But like, can I ask you something?"

Quistis shifted awkwardly, eyes slightly wide at Selphie. "Yes. What?"

"You a lesbian?" Selphie asked, holding her wine down in her lap.

Quistis sighed, shaking her head. "No."

"Oh," Selphie said, looking to her lap.

"Bisexual," Quistis answered.

Selphie looked up, surprised. "Really?!"

Quistis nodded, sipping her wine before saying "No one knows. Not even Zell or Seifer or anyone."

Selphie nodded quickly. "Don't worry! I won't tell."

"Thank you," Quistis said.

Selphie and Quistis sat in silence for a few seconds before Selphie set her wine down and scooted over to sit closer to Quistis. Quistis eyed Selphie.

"You ever kissed a girl?" Selphie asked, eyes sparkling innocently.

Quistis breathed slowly. "No. Never touched a girl in that way."

"Then how do you know?" Selphie asked.

"I can feel it," Quistis answered.

"You're attracted to women?" Selphie asked.

Quistis nodded. "Very," she replied. "You... are pretty."

Selphie smiled. "You think so?"

"Yes," Quistis said softly.

Selphie took Quistis's wine glass from the blonde woman, setting it on the coffee table.

"Selphie?" Quistis said in a soft voice. 

Selphie looked at Quistis, chewing on her lower lip. "What the hell," she mumbled before leaning forward and pressing her lips to Quistis's mouth.

* * *

Squall closed the door to his bedroom. He turned to look at Zell, wondering exactly what the blonde was thinking of him.

"Squall?" Zell said, turning around from eyeing the room.

Squall sighed, walking further into the room while taking his coat off. "Zell, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass you."

Zell sneered, attempting a smile. "No embarrassment."

Squall tossed his coat to the side, walking towards his kitchen. "I was just trying to upset Rinoa. She shouldn't say those things. ... Want a beer?"

Zell glanced down to himself then up to Squall before replying "Sure." _I mean, what the hell. I'm probably going to spill my guts to you if I get wasted, but... Damn, it felt good to have you hold my hand in front of everyone. Shove the date ... even though it wasn't... but shove the date into Rinoa's jealous face. Then spending the afternoon with you. It was wonderful, just talking to you. Have you listen to me. You actually were paying attention to what I was saying. Not a lot of people do that._

"Here," Squall said, pushing a beer into Zell's hands.

Zell hadn't realized Squall'd crossed back over to him.

"Thanks," Zell said, twisting the beer bottle cap off. "So...?"

Squall walked to his couch, flopping down. "You can leave if you want. I realize I shouldn't have done that. Without your permission."

Zell shook his head, smiling. "It's perfectly okay, Squall." Zell walked to the couch, sitting down next to Squall. "I didn't mind at all."

Squall watched Zell set the beer down on the coffee table then remove his jean-jacket. Zell tossed the coat onto the floor, right next to the couch. He reached back to pick up his beer. 

"So we pretending that I'm here to...?" Zell asked, turning to look at Squall.

Squall eyed Zell then shrugged awkwardly. "To... have... sex?" Squall asked in an _is that okay_ tone.

Zell smiled. "That's fine. How long should I stay before walking out of your room with a limp?"

Squall blushed, looking to the beer in his hand. "How long does it take?"

"Depends on the type of sex," Zell answered, taking a large drink from the beer.

Squall looked up to Zell. "It would be... I want it to be... well..." Squall sneered at Zell, silently asking for help.

"Rock your world?" Zell asked, smirking. Hey, he might not have been _really_ having sex with Squall. But everyone around the Garden would think he had. It was the second best thing to the actual experience. Well not quite, but it was pretty damn high on the list.

Squall nodded, keeping his eyes on Zell.

Zell's smile widened. "Then I'd have to... stay all night?"

"Alright," Squall said.

Okay, it just got better. Not only would the whole school think that he fucked Squall, but he'd actually get to sleep in Squall's dorm room. With Squall there!

"You okay with... pretending to sleep with me?" Squall asked, looking at Zell worried. 

Zell nodded, pulling his beer from his lips. "Totally cool by me."

"People will think you're gay," Squall answered.

"And your boyfriend," Zell answered with a shrug.

Squall blinked, unsure what to say in reply.

Zell eyed Squall, frowning. "_You_ want me to leave?" Zell asked, noticing the weird look in Squall's eyes.

Squall shook his head, pushing up from the couch. "I'm not intimidated, Zell."

Zell frowned at Squall, though the brunette had turned away to go back to his kitchenette.

"You want a harder drink?" Squall asked.

"Um, you having something else?" Zell asked, holding the beer lightly in his hands.

"Was going to make myself an Aquarius," Squall said, opening a cupboard to get out whiskey and brandy bottles.

"Sounds good," Zell replied, finishing off his beer then standing up.

Squall mixed the drinks as Zell entered the kitchenette, tossing his beer bottle in the trash.

Zell leaned on the counter next to Squall, watching Squall's movements.

Squall turned up to meet Zell's eyes, handing the blonde the drink. 

"What do you want to do?" Squall asked, holding his own drink in his hands.

"Talk?" Zell said, shrugging. "Or are you tired of me blabbing?"

Squall half smiled, shaking his head. "Not at all." He then nodded for Zell to follow him back to the living center of the small dorm.

* * *

Zell finished his 3rd Aquarius, staring down at the empty glass. He was definitely buzzed. And as his head swirled around, Zell wasn't sure exactly how he would be able to concentrate on the conversation.

Squall set down his drink, which was still his first and still about 1/4 full. Zell seemed to down the liquor, and Squall felt it was because the blonde was nervous about spending the time with Squall. Being alone. Pretending that they were having sex just because everyone was watching them.

Squall had asked Zell to the movies, meaning to also ask Seifer and Fujin along with Selphie and Quistis as well. But when he'd come around the corner in the morning to see Zell standing with Seifer, looking confused. And when Zell had said the absent _baby_ nickname. And when Zell was just trilled, following Squall around all morning. Squall decided it would be more fun with just Zell. The blonde was thoroughly excited.

Squall liked seeing Zell smiling so much, almost beaming all morning. Then at the theater, they'd sat together with the armrest up, instead of down to separate them. The late lunch where they sat in a small table at the back of the restaurant. And wandering around Balamb, talking to Zell with his bright smile. Squall was happy he didn't ask anyone else to join them.

Except, right now, it looked like Zell was nervous. And Squall wasn't exactly sure if the whole pretending to be having sex was making Zell nervous because Zell was straight. Or because Zell was _gay_.

Squall hoped for the second option.

Looking over at the blank expression on Zell's face, Squall had the feeling that when Zell's face _accidentally_ found it's way into his crotch in the desert prison... that was no accident. Which was a good thing.

"Squall?" Zell's tired voice startled Squall's thought process.

Zell looked over to Squall's side of the couch, seeing Squall's eyes were on him.

"I have something I need to tell you," Zell said softly, frowning in concern.

Squall nodded, suddenly all to certain that Zell was gay.

Zell leaned to the coffee table, setting down his sweating glass. Turning his body to face Squall, Zell moved to sit closer. 

"I, um," Zell started, but he was at a loss for how to tell Squall he was gay. And the only reason he considered it was because he was slightly drunk.

"What?" Squall asked softly, letting Zell get up the courage for what Squall already knew was coming.

Zell breathed slowly then chewed on his lower lip. "I'm... I'm gay," Zell quickly finished.

It was a little more shocking for Squall to actually hear Zell confess it.

"And I know you're straight, so... I just wanted you to know," Zell said, fumbling his hands on his jeans seam-line.

Squall breathed slowly, keeping his eyes locked on Zell's slightly blushed face.

"If you're not comfortable with me staying," Zell mumbled. "I won't stay. You know, I'll tell everyone you were just trying to piss off Rinoa. Nothing else." Zell turned from watching his fingers on the material to meet Squall's grey-blue eyes.

"Want me to leave?" Zell asked.

Squall shook his head, watching Zell carefully.

"Really?!" Zell asked, shocked.

Squall shrugged. "Doesn't scare me. Besides,_ I _brought _you_ here."

"So," Zell said, not knowing what to say. "Eh... shocked?"

Squall paused before deciding on "No."

"Oh?" Zell said, eyes slightly wide.

"Relieved," Squall said softly, shoulders slouching from his stern position.

"_Relieved_?!" Zell repeated, frowning.

Squall nodded. "I just thought I was misinterpreting things."

Zell's eyes widened. He hadn't thought he'd been obvious. He thought he was actually fairly good about hiding his homosexuality.

"I mean," Squall went on to say. "when you buried your face ... in my ... crotch at the Desert Prison."

Zell blushed deeply. "You remember that?!"

Squall nodded, smiling slightly. "It was... Well, I don't know what it was. But... I guess I'll stick with _enjoyable_."

Zell raised an eyebrow at Squall, now wishing he hadn't drank so much. "You liked me doing that?"

Squall shrugged. "I think so. I'd been worried about you. After finding you and saving you, it was a nice... _thank you_." Squall slightly blushed, reaching to the coffee table to pick up his drink and finish it off.

"I'm drunk so I'm not thinking straight," Zell said, eyeing Squall. "Basically, you're telling me what? You're gay?"

Squall blushed, shrugging. "I have more fun with you then anyone else. I've ... never been attracted to men before. Except you."

Zell raised his eyebrows. "You're attracted to me?" Zell felt his heart skip a beat.

"I think so," Squall said softly.

"What'll make you know for sure?" Zell asked, watching Squall carefully.

Setting his drink back down, Squall sat up to start leaning to Zell. Zell sat, frozen, watching Squall leaning forward. Squall's eyes kept locked with Zell's until he was about a half foot from Zell's face. Squall then looked down to Zell's lips, turning his head slightly to the side before closing his eyes and tenderly pressing his lips to Zell's.

Zell didn't move except his lips to gently encourage Squall to continue. He didn't want to scare Squall away by grabbing the brunette and throwing himself at Squall. No matter how much he wanted to.

Squall pull back slowly, looking at Zell in anticipation. 

Zell half smiled at Squall. "Did you like that?" Zell asked, hoping desperately Squall would say _yes_ then kiss him again.

"I don't know," Squall replied quietly, still very close to Zell.

Zell chewed his lower lip, looking at Squall.

Squall leaned back to Zell, faster this time, pressing his lips to Zell's again. Zell leaned forward into the kiss, laying his hands lightly on Squall's thighs. Squall moved his hands to touch Zell's shoulders, neck, and cheeks. 

Pulling back again, Squall watched Zell.

Zell smiled slightly, asking "Now? Still unsure?" Zell had easily caught onto the game.

Squall nodded, reading Zell's face before he leap at the blonde. Zell fell backwards onto the sofa, Squall's light body pressing against him, the brunette's lips locked with Zell's.

Zell wrapped his arms up, around Squall's shoulders, holding the brunette close.

After a while of exploring and tasting each other's mouths, Squall pushed himself up. 

Zell sat up, looking slightly ruffled. 

Squall stared at Zell, breathless.

"Want to take off some clothes? See if you're still unsure?" Zell asked, half-smiling at Squall.

A small smirk formed on Squall's face before he reached forward to strip Zell's upper body. Zell, of course, let Squall do so without quarrel. And when Squall reached back to strip his own upper body, Zell quickly moved his hands to help. 

Zell then pressed himself against Squall, pushing the brunette back into the soft cushion of the couch. They kissed, tongues exploring throughout each other's mouths. Tasting and caressing. Their hands stroking each other's bare skin, feeling the soft of their bodies rubbing together.

Zell's hand wandered down to Squall's waist, running his fingers over the soft leather of Squall's pants. His hand slid under Squall's body, grabbing tightly a hold of Squall's ass. Zell couldn't count high enough to tell Squall how many times he'd wanted desperately to grab the brunette's ass. And it was better then any dream Zell had fantasized.

Squall's arms held Zell to him tightly. His head rolled back as Zell's lips wandered down his skin to his neck. Squall ran his fingers through Zell's hair, moaning softly to the tender feeling of Zell's lips on his skin.

Squall felt Zell sit up. Opening his grey-blue eyes, Squall looked down to see Zell smiling at him.

"Still unsure? Or can I ask you out knowing you'll say _yes_?" Zell said with a smirk.

Squall forced his body up, looking into Zell's beautiful sapphire eyes. "If you don't ask me out, I'm going to ask you out."

Zell beamed happily, moving to hug Squall tightly.

Squall cuddled in Zell's embrace, smiling happily to himself.

Zell pulled back, a more serious expression on his face. "What are we telling everyone?"

Squall half smiled gently. "That you're my boyfriend."

Zell beamed again. "And Rinoa?" he then asked seriously.

Squall shrugged. "She's got Irvine. What do I care?"

Zell wrinkled his nose, pinching his tongue between his teeth. 

Squall wrapped his arms over Zell's shoulders, pulling Zell down at Squall lay back. Zell found himself on top of Squall again, kissing the brunette.

* * *

Zell beamed as he walked down the hallway the next morning. Squall had gone off earlier to go do work in his office, but that had been at 5 in the morning.

No, Squall and Zell hadn't had sex. It was their first day being a couple. Besides, both of them were virgins. They'd wait. What they did have though was one hell of a make-out session. And Zell was ecstatic. High on life.

Entering the cafeteria, Zell ignored the odd looks he was getting from everyone. Fuck them if the didn't like the idea of two men together. Zell was plenty old enough to make choices for himself on who he wanted to date. And Squall Leonhart of all men had held him as they'd slept last night. Zell could have withstood talking to Rinoa, he felt so wonderful. And anyone who spoke to Rinoa knew it was just a horrible experience. Even when she was being nice.

"Chicken Wuss," Seifer said, watching the blonde enter the Cafeteria.

Zell smiled at Seifer, walking to join the large blonde who was sitting with Fujin, Quistis, and Selphie.

"What the fuck happened last night?" Seifer asked, eyes wide.

Zell sat down, still smiling.

"Details!" Selphie insisted.

Zell blushed, but he couldn't stop smiling. "Squall and I are dating."

"Seriously?" Seifer asked, honestly surprised.

Zell nodded.

"That's wonderful!" Selphie squeaked loudly. Under the table her hand was locked with Quistis. The two females had their own make-out session last night, along with a long talk about their relationship and what it meant. And they were now an official couple.

"So you told him you wanted to blow him?" Seifer asked with a smirk.

Zell sneered. "No! We didn't _do_ anything like that. Hyne. We ju-"

"Everyone," Xu's voice interrupted their conversation.

Zell looked up to see Xu and Squall approaching the group. Squall noticed the odd looks everyone was giving him, including the wink from Seifer and the coy smile by Selphie. Turning to look at Zell, he noticed the blonde blushing. Yes, Zell had told them. Not that Squall was ashamed, but he really didn't want his friends to get into his business about him being a homosexual.

"Irvine and Rinoa left the Garden last night," Xu said.

"Good riddance," Seifer mumbled.

"They were heading out on a date," Xu said, glaring at Seifer, meaning she hadn't been finished. "Then they had a car accident."

Everyone looked at Xu, now honestly interested in what happened.

"They are in the hospital," Xu continued. "Irvine's stable while Rinoa is looking like she'll die any minute."

"What?" Selphie said softly, eyes wide in shock.

Xu nodded. "I expect to be hearing the news of Rinoa's death any minute now."

"What's wrong with her?" Quistis asked softly.

"Aside from the obvious?" Xu asked seriously.

Seifer put his hand to his mouth to keep from laughing. Right now wasn't the moment to laugh. Rinoa was going to die. Wait, did that really matter to Seifer? 

"Her side of the car was hit," Xu said with a sigh. "But a large truck. So she's basically it'd be just sad if she _lived_. She's completely paralyzed and I believe the doctors said that from the brain damage she'd definitely be blind if she woke up. Quiet a lot of damage has been done."

"And Irvine's going to be okay?" Selphie asked. She might now be with Quistis, and she'd definitely never go back to Irvine. But he wasn't really that bad of a guy. Just a slut. And Selphie'd known that from the first moment she'd met him.

"Yes, Irvine will be alright," Xu answered. "Now, I've got to go back to my office. I'm waiting for a phone call from the hospital."

Xu then turned and walked out of the Cafeteria.

Squall sighed, watching her leave before he looked back to the group.

"Okay, Rinoa's dying," Seifer said softly. "Anyone more interested in that then tormenting Squall's sexuallity: raise your hands."

No one raised their hands.

Seifer smirked up at Squall. "So, you're gay, huh?"

Squall sighed, taking a seat next to Zell. "Apparently."

"Finally!" Seifer grumbled with a smile. "You have no idea how much I had to listen to -ouch!" Seifer reached down under the table to rub his shin. He glared over at Quistis, who was sneering at him. "Damn it, girl!"

"SEIFER," Fujin said, looking at her boyfriend.

Seifer sat up, sneering. "Fuck, I'm pussy-whipped. This is embarrassing," he mumbled, crossing his arms on the table then biting his tongue. 

Squall smirked at Seifer then looked to Fujin, nodding to her.

Fujin nodded back, smiling.

"I didn't talk about Squall that much!" Zell growled at Seifer, finally getting what Seifer was going to say.

Seifer smirked at Zell, forcing himself to bite his tongue more. He did want sex tonight, after all. 

"No, you didn't," Quistis agreed. "You stare at him most of the time, because most of the things you want to say about Squall isn't G-rated."

Zell looked over at Quistis, his eyes wide. 

Seifer laughed hard, shaking his head.

Quistis smiled at Zell then looked to Squall, winking.

Squall smiled, looking over at Zell.

Zell, who was blushing, frowned at Squall. "I'm not pathetically obsessed."

Seifer snickered, biting his tongue more.

Zell glared at Seifer. "Dickhead."

Seifer breathed through his nose as he watched Zell and Squall. Seifer turned back to look at Fujin, who shook her head. Sneering, Seifer looked back to the new gay couple before getting an idea.

"Anyone have a pen and paper?" Seifer asked.

"SEIFER!" Fujin said.

"Aw, c'mon!" Seifer grumbled. "I was just going to write the insults down and use them later! I don't want to forget."

Fujin just continued to glare at Seifer.

Sighing, Seifer looked back to Zell and Squall. He smirked, eyes glittering in humor.

Zell stuck his tongue out at Seifer.

Squall smiled, reaching over to grab Zell's hand and pull it over to his lap. Holding the blonde's hand in both of his, Squall smiled happily.

Zell beamed, moving to sit closer to Squall. It was wonderful to finally have the biggest crush of his life. And Rinoa was forever out of the picture. Zell would always have Squall Leonhart.

~*~

**End Note:** Yes, Rinoa did die. Irvine survived and still is friends with the group. He still thinks with his dick, but he's Irvine... ^.^


End file.
